


Help me, Help you

by madnephelite



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Healing, Mentions of Cancer, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/pseuds/madnephelite
Summary: Vic finds the Chief at the hospital reading to sick children and gets roped into helping out.Station 19 Theme Week:Day 1: Heat, Oxygen, Fuel, Chemical Chain Reaction (Pre-Canon or Pre-Relationship)Day 2: Zoning (Boundaries)Day 3: External Review (Team Dynamics)Day 4: Freelancing (Author's Choice)Day 5: Extrication (TGIT Crossovers/AU)Day 6: Flashover (Hurt/Comfort)Day 7: Afterburn (Fluff Galore)





	1. Seeing You

It was her last day on sick leave and she was at the hospital for one final check up before she could return to work. She cursed the roof she fell through that left her with bruised ribs and with 5 weeks of staying at home practically not allowed to do anything. It was driving her insane and she was getting restless but she got a clean bill of health by Dr. Bailey and could return to work tomorrow and she couldn’t wait to get back and feel useful again.

 

She was about to leave the hospital when she heard a familiar voice. She knew she had heard it before but she couldn’t place it and curiosity got the best of her so she followed the voice. It led her into the Children’s cancer wing and there, sitting on a stool, was no other than Chief Ripley reading a fairy tale to sick children, doing voices and all that stuff and it surprises Vic. She had never pegged the Chief to be good with kids but then again she didn’t really know him. She had only met him a handful of times and she was yelling at him most of those time but it was not like he didn’t deserve it.

 

She just stands there and observes and the kids look excited and happy despite being sick and stuck in a hospital and Vic feels guilty for being so annoyed about having to stay at home for 5 weeks when those kids are probably never gonna leave this hospital. 

 

The Chief finishes the story and the kids are cheering and everyone is talking at once asking “Uncle Luke” to read them another story when a little girl lifts her hand to ask him something.

 

“Yes, Maddie?” Ripley asks, his tone soft.

 

“I wanna be a firefighter when I grow up just like you, Uncle Lucas.” she says and Vic’s heart breaks for the little girl who looks quite sick and probably won’t get the chance to grow up.

 

Her thoughts are interrupted by a little boy telling Maddie that girls can’t be firefighters and she is about to say something but the Chief beats her to it.

 

“That’s not true, Timi. Girls can be anything they want to be including firefighters.” Vic smiles at that. The Chief may have just earned himself some plus points. “In fact, we have a real female firefighter here with us right now.” he announces proudly and the kids are oohing and aahing and follow the Chief’s gaze as their turn around and stare at Vic and she realizes that he is talking about her and it’s too late for her to back out of this and she curses her curiosity that got her into this situation right now.

 

_ Plus points deducted _ she thinks to herself.

 

“You are a real firefighter?” Maddie asks with big eyes and a smile that shows off adorable dimples and Vic is powerless. She can’t deny those kids so she walks into the room and sits on the empty chair next to the Chief. She realizes how close they are sitting together. Their legs are touching but he doesn’t makes an attempt to move away from her so she focuses on the kids in front of her.

 

“Yeah, I am. And Chief Ripley is right. You can be anything you want. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Vic stares at Timi who looks a bit ashamed for what he said earlier.

 

“I’m really sorry, Maddie.” he apologizes and the girl accepts.

 

“You know, you are really pretty.” another girls says and Vic can feel her heart melt. 

 

“Thank you, sweetheart. You are very pretty too.” and the little girls is beaming at her.

 

“Don’t you think that she is really pretty, Uncle Lucas? She looks like an angel.” Maddie says and the Chief stutters and doesn’t know what to say and Vic feels like she wants to sink into the ground. Leave it to kids to make any situation between adults awkward with their questions.

 

“Sure, she is very pretty but she is no angel.” and Vic glares at him which he chooses to ignore. “You see, she loves to yell at me.” he explains.

 

Maddie’s eyes go wide at that.

 

“You yelled at him? But he is the Chief, doesn’t that make him your boss?” she asks curiously. 

 

“Yes, he is my boss but that doesn’t mean that he is always right.” Ripley gives her a disapproving look and this time she chooses to ignore him.

 

“Also, in my defense, he deserved it and he yelled back at me so we are even.” and she knows is pretty immature but she sticks her tongue out at him and Ripley can’t help but chuckle at how childish she is in that moment.

 

They hear the kids snicker and turn around to look at them.

 

“Are you two married?” one of the kids asks innocently and Vic can feel her cheeks burning while Ripley almost chokes on his own spit.

 

“Why would you ask that?” he wonders.

 

“You two act like my parents and they are married and in love.” the kid explains with a shrug like it’s the most natural thing.

 

“No, we are not married or in love.” Ripley explains, his cheeks still flushed.

 

“But why not, uncle Lucas. You said that she is pretty and you two act like a couple already.” Maddie says.

 

“I think you should buy her ice scream to make up for yelling at her.” one of the boys tells him and Vic chuckles.

 

“I will keep that in mind.” Ripley replies.

 

_ I can’t believe I’m being set up by a bunch of 8 year olds _ Vic thinks.

 

“Aunty Vicky?” that gets Vics attention. “Can I call you Aunty Vicky?” Maddie asks and Vic just nods her head.

 

“Can you sing us a song?” and all the kids are nodding and look excited and Vic can’t bring herself to say no to them.

 

“Okay. Anything in particular you want to hear?” she asks them.

 

“That song from Moana, please.” the youngest girl requests and Vic waves her over to come sit in her lap and she does.

 

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” Vic asks.

 

“Keisha.”

 

“That’s a really pretty name for a really pretty girl.” Keisha smile shyly at her and buries her face in Vic’s chest.

 

“I think I will need your help. Do you know the words to the song?” the girl looks up at Vic and nods.

 

“Okay perfect. Wanna sing along with me?” the girl stills nods.

 

So Vic and Keisha start singing. 

 

_ I've been staring at the edge of the water _

_ 'Long as I can remember, never really knowing why _

_ I wish I could be the perfect daughter _

_ But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try _

 

Vic encourages the other kids to sing along with them and then turns to the Chief who looks quite stunned and is staring at her and it makes Vic blush. She tells him to sing along with them, so he does. 

 

_ Every turn I take, every trail I track _

_ Every path I make, every road leads back _

_ To the place I know, where I can not go, where I long to be _

_ See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me _

_ And no one knows, how far it goes _

_ If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me _

_ One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go _

_ I know everybody on this island, seems so happy on this island _

_ Everything is by design _

 

By now all the kids are singing and laughing and Vic and the Chief take turns dancing with them.

 

_ I know everybody on this island has a role on this island _

_ So maybe I can roll with mine _

_ I can lead with pride, I can make us strong _

_ I'll be satisfied if I play along _

_ But the voice inside sings a different song _

_ What is wrong with me? _

_ See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding _

_ But no one knows, how deep it goes _

_ And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me _

_ And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line? _

_ The line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me _

_ And no one knows, how far it goes _

_ If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me _

_ One day I'll know, how far I'll go _

 

When the song is over they have attracted several nurses who are watching them with big smiles on their faces.

 

Keisha walks over to the Chief and is pulling on his sleeve to pick her up, so he does.

 

“You were wrong, Aunty Vicky is an angel.” she beams at him and Ripley grins at the little girl before whispering into her ear still loud enough for Vic to hear.

 

“I think you are right.” and Keisha giggles and Vic is blushing.

 

“Okay, kids. It’s time for your naps. Say goodbye to the Chief and his friend. You will see them again next week.” one of the nurses says.

 

“Is that true, Aunty Vicky? You will be back with Uncle Lucas, next week?” Maddie looks so excited.

 

“If my schedule allows it, then yes.” Vic tells her.

 

“Uncle Lucas is the boss, so I’m sure he can make it happen.” Maddie winks at her before leaving the room.

 

They help tidy up the room.

 

“You know you don’t have to come next week if you don’t want to.” the Chief tells her while picking up some toys.

 

“I know but I want to. I just have to talk to Captain Sullivan.” 

 

“Don’t worry about him. I will take care of it.” he smiles at her.

 

“Thank you. I had no idea that you are doing this every week. That’s very admirable.”

 

“There is a lot of things that you don’t know about me.” and Vic knows this is about the yelling.

 

“Look, I’m really sorry for what I said during the skyscraper incident. That was unfair of me.” she apologizes.

 

“I appreciate that, Hughes. I know where you were coming from.” he admits.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t understand the same for you. Truce?” she holds out her hand and they shake on it.

 

“What made you do this in the first place?” she wonders.

 

“Maddie, she is -- she is my niece. She has leukemia.” he hangs his head. 

 

“I’m really sorry, sir. That must be really hard on your family.” she puts a hand on his shoulder for comfort and he lets her, gives her a shy smile before squeezing her hand back.

 

“That explains why she was so insistent on you being the boss.” Ripley chuckles.

 

“You caught that?!.” it’s more of a statement than a question and Vic nods her head.

 

“What were you doing at the hospital, anyways?” he wonders.

 

“Oh, I just had my check up so I can return to work again.”

 

“Oh right, I almost forgot. How are your ribs? Fit to go back to work?” he inquires and she nods.

 

“That’s good.” he says as they exit the hospital and it’s quite chilly outside. She hadn’t bothered to bring a jacket because it was so warm before.

 

“Come on, I’ll drive you home.” he tells her as he drapes his jacket over her shoulders, making her jump a little.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. You looked like you needed it more than me.” 

 

“Thanks.” she says as she slips into the jacket.

 

They walk to his car. He, ever the gentlemen, opens the door for her and she gives him directions to her place. They drive in comfortable silence with only the radio playing in the background. When he stops in front of her building, she takes off his jacket and hands it back to him.

 

“Thank you for the ride home, sir.” 

 

“You’re welcome, Hughes. I’ll see you next week.” he confirms and smiles. She nods and smiles back.

 

“Have a great rest of your night, Chief.” she says before leaving his car and walking into her building, thinking what an interesting day it has been.


	2. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic wants to help Ripley and makes an offer that he can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story was meant as a one shot but then I looked at the Theme Week and I think I can work this entire story into it so here is another chapter.

They have been visiting the kids for 4 weeks now and Vic is truly enjoying giving her time to those incredible children that have stolen her heart. She is especially fond of Keisha and Maddie. The two girls have wormed themselves into her heart and it broke when she thought about them probably dying soon.

 

While Vic was having the time of her life with the kids, same couldn’t be said for the Chief. Vic had noticed that something was off and that he was in a rotten mood. She made a mental note to ask him afterwards.

 

When they are done with their usual program, the kids hug and kiss them goodbye and Vic is alone with the Chief.

 

“I know I may be overstepping here but what has gotten you in such a bad mood. Did something happen?” she asks him.

 

“You know, just because we are doing this here every week doesn’t make us friends. I am still your boss and you are my employee.” he says harshly and Vic would be hurt by his tone and his words if she hadn’t seen the pain in his eyes.

 

“I was just trying to help.” she tells him sympathetically.

 

“Well, it’s not your job and not your business.” she knows what he is doing and she won’t let him.

 

“You know Chief, you always take care of your people and listen to us when we have problems but who is taking care of you? I know this is none of my business but maybe I can still help somehow.” she offers and he hangs his head in defeat and shame.

 

“Let’s go grab a drink at Joe’s.” she tells him and leads him to the bar. He lets her.

 

They find a quiet corner. He sips on his beer. She is drinking some red wine, thinks that having vodka shots in front of the Chief wouldn’t make such a good impression.

 

And they sit there. For five minutes, then it’s ten minutes and it’s slowly starting to get awkward and he is still not talking. Vic is just about to say something when he starts.

 

“I’m -- I’m really sorry about before and for what I said. That was uncalled for.” she can tell that he means it.

 

“It’s okay. Something obviously happened so I didn’t take it personally.” she assures him.

 

“You always say that we can talk to you so let me return the favor. You can talk to me too. We may not be friends but I’m still willing to listen.”

 

“I had a fight with my sister, Maddie’s mom.” he stops and Vic gestures for him to go on. “She wants to stop treatment for Maddie and have her home. She doesn’t want her to die at the hospital. We haven’t had any luck with finding a donor so she is giving up and I got mad at her for it and she said that I couldn’t possibly understand since I don’t have kids of my own and that it’s killing her to see her baby sick like that and we said a bunch of hurtful things to each other before she threw me out of her house.”

 

“I understand better than you know.” and he look at her curiously. 

 

“When I was twelve, my baby sister got sick. She had leukemia, just like Maddie. My entire family got tested but no one was a match. And I remember feeling so helpless and I just wanted to help so I told my parents that I wanted to get tested too but they refused. They wouldn’t let me because they didn’t want to put me through it and I just didn’t understand because if I could help save my baby sister why shouldn’t I. It took a lot of yelling on my part...” the Chief chuckled at that “to allow me to get tested and for a moment I felt hopeful and good and then they told me that I wasn’t a match and it was devastating. My sister held on for a couple of more months. She really wanted to celebrate her 7th birthday and we did and two days later, she died. It killed me to lose her like that. My parents were heartbroken because they lost their baby and because of how guilty I felt for not being able to save her when it wasn’t my fault but I just felt like I had failed them.” Vic is crying and Ripley hands her a tissue which she gladly accepts and wipes away her tears with it.

 

“I’m really sorry for your loss, Hughes. I’m sure that wasn’t easy.” he says as he squeezes her hand.

 

“I know it’s a long shot but I wanna get tested for Maddie.” the Chief looks at her surprised.

 

“No, I can’t ask that of you.” he shakes his head.

 

“Well, good thing that you didn’t ask. I’m offering. I couldn’t save my sister but maybe I can save your niece.”

 

“And what if you are not a match? I wouldn’t want to open up old wounds.” he says in earnest.

 

“I know that is a possibility but I’m not twelve years anymore and I have to at least try. Maddie is such a wonderful girl. I would love to help her.” she smiles at him.

 

“And honestly, there is nothing you can do to stop me anyway.” she jokes and he chuckles.

 

“Okay.” he smiles back at her while still holding her hand.

 

“Also, you need to call your sister and apologize to her. That wasn’t an easy decision to make. She wants what is best for her daughter and I know that you want that too. She needs you now more than ever. She needs your strength because she has none left in her anymore.” Vic hopes that he understands and he does as he picks up his phone and calls his sister.

 

After he is done, they finish their drinks and walk back to the hospital to make an appointment for her to get tested.

 

He walks her home since he didn’t bother to drive to the hospital today. When they arrive at her building, he clears his throat and she turns around to look at him.

 

“Thank you. For listening and the advice and for doing this. It means a lot to me and my family.” she smiles at him and nods and then he is hugging her but before Vic can even react he is already pulling away.

 

“I’m sorry that was probably inappropriate. I just wanted to thank you. Goodnight, Hughes.”

 

“Goodnight, Chief.”


	3. Perfect Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas comes early for a sweet little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

He hears a faint knock on his door and as he opens it he finds a crying Victoria Hughes in front of his house with an opened envelope in her hand. He doesn’t think just acts as he pulls her into a hug and into his house, closing the door behind them and they just stand there in each others arms..

 

He knew that this would happen, that she wouldn’t be a match and she wouldn’t take it well. Hughes often acted tough on the outside but she was a marshmallow on the inside. He had learned that about her in the last few weeks.

 

“I’m a match.” she whispers into his ears and he thinks he misheard her. He pulls away slightly to look into her eyes but his arms stay wrapped around her frame.

 

“What?” he asks.

 

“I’m a match.” she repeats and beams at him through tears and he can’t believe what he is hearing.

 

She entangles herself from his arms and hands him the envelope. As he reads it he starts crying himself and looks at her again before pulling her into another hug. 

 

“Also, I need a favor from you.” it’s sounds more like a command than a question but he is happy to oblige. 

 

“Anything you want.” he replies.

 

\------------------------------

 

The next day Vic and Lucas are in the kitchen at 19 waiting for her team. When they finally arrive they look surprised to find Ripley and her there and the table set with all their favorite foods.

 

“Okay, what’s going on? Why did we have to come in on our day off?” Miller asks suspiciously. 

 

“Are you getting promoted?” Andy wonders as she looks at them.

 

“No, I’m not.” Vic answers. “Actually, I will be going on sick leave again.” she is practically glowing and looks at the Ripley who smiles at her.

 

The team looks between her and the Chief and their eyes go wide.

 

“OMG, you two are together and you are pregnant! OMG!!!!” Maya almost screams and everyone is gasping in shock.

 

Vic’s face turns from happy to confused and then she thinks of what she had just said and wants to kick herself for the poor choice of words.

 

“OMG, no no no no. No no no.” Ripley just stares at her before speaking for the first time.

 

“Really? Seven No’s? I gotta say, I feel slightly offended.” he teases and she hits him in the chest playfully.

 

Everyone is still staring at them waiting for an explanation.

 

“Sorry guys, that came out all wrong. Nobody is dating anyone here and I’m definitely not pregnant. I would have to have sex for that and I’m not.” she says before she can stop herself. The Chief looks at her, eyebrows raised and Vic feels her cheeks burn and wants the ground to just swallow her whole. 

 

“Okay, now that I have embarrassed myself in front of our Chief, I will just try and explain in as little words as possible.” she looks at Ripley again and he motions her to continue.

 

“As you know the Chief and I have been visiting sick children for the past few weeks and one of those kids is his niece Maddie. She has leukemia and they couldn’t find a donor so I volunteered to get tested and I’m a match.” she says happily.

 

Her friends all start talking at once, happy for her, Ripley and Maddie. Travis walks over and pulls her into a hug. 

 

“I’m so happy you get to do this. I know how much this means to you.” he tells her and she just nods with tears in her eyes. Travis is the only person beside Ripley who knows the story about her sister.

 

“Okay, so this is amazing news but I still don’t get why we are here on our day off?” Miller asks again.

 

“Well, Chief Ripley and I made all your favorite breakfast and asked you here because we -- or well I wanna ask you a favor. I want you to come with us to the hospital today and spend time with the kids and I want you all to get tested. Who knows maybe you are a match for one of those kids. It would mean a lot to me.” she is emotional and crying and the Chief squeezes her hand which doesn’t go unnoticed but no one dares to say anything.

 

“I’m in.” Travis is the first one to speak, followed by Maya and Jack and then the rest of the team.

 

“I’m in as well.” they hear Sullivan’s voice from the back and Vic smiles and walks over to him to hug him. She knew that her team would be on board but she never thought that the Captain would be too.

 

She can tell that Sullivan doesn’t particularly like being hugged by her so she pulls away immediately.

 

“I’m sorry, sir. It’s just this means a lot to me. Thank you!” she gives him a big smile before going back to stand next to Ripley again.

 

“So guys, dig in. Enjoy the breakfast. You will need all your strength. We are going to the hospital right afterwards.” she tells them as they all sit down and eat. The Chief takes a seat next to Sullivan and Maya walks over to her.

 

“So, you and Chief Ripley? What’s the story there?” she asks.

 

“There is no story other than I’m gonna save his niece’s life.”

 

“You know this sounds like a Hallmark movie and you know what happens at the end of those?”

 

“Yeah, well my life is not a Hallmark movie, Maya. This is not what this is about.” Vic really doesn’t want to talk about this especially not here with Ripley around where he might hear them.

 

“You do like him, I can tell.” Maya whispers.

 

“It doesn’t matter. He is our boss, he is older than me and he doesn’t see me that way. So, can you please just drop it.” she pleads with her and Maya nods and finally goes to sit down leaving only one seat behind which is the one right next to Ripley. Vic glares at her and Maya simply shrugs and stuffs her mouth with the delicious food.

 

When they are done, they drive to the hospital and the kids couldn’t be happier. Her team tells them all about their adventures as firefighters and they play and laugh and sing and it makes Vic so happy that they can give those kids that.

 

She is in her own little bubble that she doesn’t notice Ripley standing behind her.

 

“Hey, you okay?” he interrupts her thoughts.

 

“Yeah, I’m actually really happy. Look at the children. Have you ever seen them like this? They are having so much fun and it just melts my heart.”

 

“You wanna make one special little girl even more happy?” he asks and she turns around to look at him and nods nervously. They have told Sara, Ripley’s sister, last night who couldn’t stop crying over the phone but they decided to tell Maddie today and it was time.

 

Vic takes a deep breath to calm her nerves and they walk to where Maddie is playing with Maya. Vic can tell that Maddie has Maya wrapped around her little finger. She has that effect on people.

 

“Sweetheart, we have something to tell you. Come with us.” Ripley takes her hand.

 

“Please tell me that aunty Vicki is really gonna be my aunty. Please, uncle Lucas. Please!!!” Maya just gives them both a look as they blush before she burst into laughter. Vic just glares at her but Maya simply shrugs.

 

“What? Apparently, I’m not the only one.” she tells them and walks away.

 

“No, that’s not it, sweetheart. Come with us!” they lead her to a secluded area where it’s just the three of them. Ripley motions for Vic to tell her so Vic takes another deep breath and starts talking.

 

“Maddie, remember how you asked if you could become a firefighter someday?” the little girls nods sadly.

 

“Yeah but that won’t happen. I’m sick.” Vic is close to tears again.

 

“What would you say if I told you that I can help make you better.” the little girls eyes go wide.

 

“Because you see, I got tested and it turns out that I’m a match and can donate my bone marrow and that will make you better.” before Vic can say anything else, Maddie has already launched herself into Vic’s arms who stumbles backwards a little because of how forceful it is and Ripley is steadying her and next thing she knows he is hugging them both and they all laugh and cry.

 

When Vic looks up she sees Maya and Travis looking at them with a knowing smile and Vic can’t even bring herself to roll her eyes at them. She is just really happy in this moment and nothing can ruin it. 


	4. Perfect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ripley and Maddie surprise Vic with a day at the amusement park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired but I wanted to write this chapter before going to bed so I hope that it makes sense and everyone likes it. I apologize if it sucks because I'm about to fall asleep on top of my keyboard lol

It’s the day before the procedure and Vic is sitting at home. She doesn’t really have any plans for the day, just wants to relax and do nothing.

 

She hears a knock at her door and gets up from her couch. She doesn’t expect anyone so she is surprised when Maddie is standing in front of her. Alone.

 

“Sweetie, what are you doing here, all alone?” she wonders.

 

“I’m not alone. Uncle Lucas is waiting downstairs. He said he is going to take us to an amusement park. He thinks we should have a fun day before tomorrow.” Maddie beams at Vic. 

 

“That sounds like fun. Let me just change and I’ll be right back.” Vic says and walks into her bedroom to put on some clothes that are not her PJs. 

 

When she exits her bedroom a few minutes later, Maddie stares at her, eyes wide and with a bright smile on her lips.

 

“Is this okay for the amusement park?” Vic points to her outfit and Maddie nods.

 

“You have such pretty hair. I have never seen you with your hair down. You look so beautiful. Uncle Lucas is totally gonna want to kiss you when he sees you.” Maddie talks a mile a minute and Vic is chuckling.

 

“Well thank you little one. Also, what did I tell you about playing matchmaker for me and your uncle?”

 

“I don’t remember anymore. I often forget things with all the medicine that I’m taking.” and if it wasn’t for that mischievous little grin of her Vic would totally fall for it but she knows Maddie by now.

 

“Are you really trying to pull the sick kid on me?”

 

“Is it working?” Maddie smiles innocently and Vic gives up. The girl is too smart for her own good. She would just have to deal with the little cupid for today.

 

As they walk down the stairs, Vic wonders if this whole thing was really Ripley’s idea or if Maddie is the little mastermind behind all this.

 

“Maddie? Why do you want me and your uncle Lucas to be a couple?” she asks. Maddie stops and looks at her.

 

“Because I think he is lonely. When he is not at work, he is usually at our house hanging out with my mom and siblings. He needs someone to keep him company.” 

 

“But why me? I mean, your uncle is good-looking I’m sure it wouldn’t be hard for him to find a girlfriend.” Maddie smiles and Vic knows it’s because she just called her uncle good-looking.

 

“Because he likes  _ you _ ! He talks about you...a lot. I don’t think he even notices that he does it but he does.” Vic just stares at her taking in all the information.

 

“I know you probably think that I don’t know what I am talking about because I’m a child but I know my uncle and he really likes you and I think you like him too.” Vic smiles at her and hugs her.

 

“You are too smart for your own good.” she tells her as she grabs her hand and they continue walking downstairs.

 

When they walk outside, Ripley is leaning against his car looking casual in a pair of jeans and a simple white t-shirt with a leather jacket over it and Vic has to laugh because they are matching.

 

“Look, you guys are matching.” Maddie says innocently and Vic raises an eyebrow at her. While Maddie didn’t choose her outfit, she certainly didn’t mention that her uncle Lucas was wearing the same.

 

Maddie happily hops into the car, leaving the two adults to stare after her in disbelief.

 

“Did she tell you to wear this?” he wonders.

 

“No, she actually didn’t but she also didn’t tell me that you are wearing the same outfit, so yeah.” Ripley chuckles.

 

“She is impossible. Can’t take her anywhere.” he jokes, making Vic laugh.

 

“You look great by the way. I really like your hair down like that.” he tells her as he opens the door for her and Vic can feel the butterflies in her stomach.  _ I hope I can make it through the day without jumping him in front of his niece.  _ she thinks.

 

When they are all seated, they drive off. It’s a 30 minute drive and Maddie requests some Disney music. The Chief, of course, is prepared and so they spend the drive singing and laughing, forgetting all about cancer and procedures and just enjoying the moment.

 

Maddie is beyond excited when they finally reach their destination. She can barely wait to explore the park as she grabs both adults by their hands and drags them to all the booths and rides and just laughs with them and sometimes at them. They have lunch and Maddie can’t stop talking about what an awesome day she is having and it warms Vic’s heart that the little girl is so happy. She deserves it after everything she has been through. 

 

“Uncle Lucas, I saw a photo booth. Can we go there next?” she can barely contain her excitement.

 

“Sure, let’s finish up lunch and then we can go. Is that okay?” she just nods happily at him and stuffs her mouth with some fries. Ripley chuckles and Vic enjoys seeing him like this. He looks so carefree and she likes this side of him and wants to see it more often. She wonders if this thing between them, whatever it is, would work or if it was doomed to fail. He is her boss after all. She shouldn’t be thinking about him in any other way than that but she can’t help the feelings that have developed over the last few weeks. 

 

“Aunty Vicky, I am done. I wanna go to the photo booth now.” Maddie’s loud voice interrupts her train of thoughts and once again she is dragging them by their hands until they are standing in front of the booth.

 

“Why don’t you take some photos with your uncle first and then we can do some together?” Maddie shakes her head stubbornly at her.

 

“No, I want all three of us in there.” she stomps her foot.

 

“Sweetheart, there is not enough room for all of us.” Ripley explains but the little girl is having none of it.

 

“Aunty Vicky can sit in your lap. Come on, uncle Lucas. I want a photo with the both of you together.” she is giving him her best puppy dog eyes and Vic knows that he can’t resist that. He is powerless and so is she, so they agree.

 

The space is very limited. Ripley goes in first. Vic goes in next and sits down on his lap. His hand automatically goes around her waist to keep her steady and her breath hitches and it’s like her entire body is on fire. As she looks up at him she can tell that he feels the same.

 

“Is this okay?” his voice husky and she just nods and smiles at him, trying to remember how to breath but she feels like it’s impossible. They are so close and their bodies are touching and all she wants to do is lean in and kiss him but before that can happen, Maddie comes in and makes herself comfortable on Vic’s lap.

 

They end up doing several poses, serious faces, funny faces, kissy faces and one with Vic and Ripley giving Maddie a kiss on the cheek while she giggles. Maddie loves that one the most.

 

They spend a few more hours there before Maddie announces that she is getting tired and wants to leave. She asks Vic if she can carry her and Vic happily picks her up and wraps her arms around her tiny frame. Maddie wraps her little legs around Vic’s waist and puts her head on her shoulder, holding on to her.

 

Vic can feel Ripley’s eyes on her and as she turns around to look at him, he smiles fondly at her and she knows in that moment that she wants to give this a shot. 

 

As they walk back to his car, he wraps an arm around her and pulls her close to him. She snuggles into his side with a sleeping Maddie in her arms and she feels like she doesn’t want this day to end. She hopes they can have more days like this once Maddie is healthy.

 

When he drops her off at her place, she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and disappears into her building. 

 

Later that night, she journals about the perfect day she has had and about the possible future with a certain Fire Chief.

 


	5. Can't deny it anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic gets to save a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thanks to everyone who reads this and comments and gives kudos. It means the world to me. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Lucas is nervous and he knows that he shouldn’t be. He knows that it’s a standard procedure that doctors do on a regular basis and the risks are minimal but there is always things that can go wrong and it just makes him nervous.

 

“Dr. Bailey, sorry for interrupting. May I have a word?” he finds her giving instructions to one of the nurses.

 

“What’s the matter, Chief Ripley?”

 

“I want you to do the procedure. I’m sure Dr. DeLuca is a good doctor but from one Chief to another I want the best and that is you.” he pleads with her.

 

“I can promise you that Dr. DeLuca is a wonderful doctor who will take excellent care of the people you love. They are in very capable hands.” she tells him with a small smile and before he can argue back she excuses herself.

 

He realizes that he wasn’t going to correct her when she called Hughes one of the people he loves and he doesn’t understand how it happened but somehow that little fireball who had a knack for yelling at him had wormed her way into his heart over the last few weeks and he wasn’t sure what to do about it. They had almost kiss in the photo booth. Part of him wishes it had happened and another is glad that it didn’t simply because he is her boss after all. 

 

He decides that he needs to see her before he has to go and be there for Maddie and his sister. He finds her lying in her room talking to a nurse who is checking her stats.

 

“Look nurse Hailey, this is  _ my  _ chief that I have told you so much about.” she slurs and Lucas looks at the nurse curiously, trying to ignore the butterflies at hearing her call him  _ her _ chief. 

 

“She was getting nervous and so worked up that we had to give her something to calm her down. Don’t worry, your girlfriend will be fine. I’ll leave you two alone and if you need anything just call.” he nods as she leaves. She is out so fast that he doesn’t get to correct her but who is he kidding he wouldn’t have done it anyway.

 

“I can’t be your girlfriend.” his eyes lock with hers and she is grinning at him.

 

“And why is that?” he plays along.

 

“Because if I were your girlfriend you would have kissed me yesterday but you didn’t. So I can’t be your girlfriend.” he just looks at her fondly like she makes perfect sense.

 

“I really wish you would have kissed me.” she mumbles while closing her eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

“Me too.” he whispers before he bends down to give her a kiss on the forehead.

 

As he turns around he sees Travis standing by the door, smiling at him knowingly. 

 

“How long have you been standing there, Montgomery?” his cheeks are burning.

 

“Long enough to know that you are head over heels in love with my friend.” he walks into the room and sits down next to Vic.

 

“How do you feel about that?” Travis looks up at him surprised at the question and that he is not denying it.

 

“I mean, you are her best friend and her teammate. I am your boss and I am older. I’m sure you have an opinion on that.”

 

“Yes, you are all those things but you are also a human being with human emotions and we can’t help who we love. This is not illegal. It’s something that is frowned up, sure especially with you being the big boss but as long as you treat her right and don’t hurt her I don’t see a problem with this and I know that she feels the same way about you, so why would I be standing in the way of her happiness. She deserves it.” he gives Ripley a reassuring smile.

 

“Thank you, Montgomery. I promise I will treat her right.” he says in earnest.

 

“You better because big boss or not I can still beat your ass and I will if you do hurt her.” 

 

“No need. I would be kicking my own ass.” he chuckles.

 

“I’m glad that she has a friend like you. I need to go check on my other family. I’ll come back later to check on her.” he smiles and leaves the room.

 

It isn’t lost on Travis that he just basically called Vic his family and it makes him happy to know that this is serious. He can get behind it being a serious relationship. He would not be on board if this was just a superior hooking up with his subordinate.

 

Dr. DeLuca interrupts his thoughts as he enters the room with a nurse.

 

“So, are we ready to do this?” Travis nods at him as the nurse preps Vic for the extraction.

 

Travis holds her hand the entire time and he admires his friend for doing this. He knows this is something that she needed to do. He remembers when she had told him about her sister and how even after 18 years she still feels guilty for something that wasn’t her fault. Travis knows that helping Maddie won’t completely erase that guilt but it will help for sure.

 

Travis watches fascinated as Dr. DeLuca works. He wonders if he will turn out to be a match for someone as well. Saving someone’s life like that must be the best feeling in the world. He hopes that he can do this for someone. 

 

The procedure takes almost two hours and Vic is asleep during it all. When they are done they leave them alone. Travis is still holding her hand while the other one is stroking her cheek.

 

It takes another 30 minutes for her to open her eyes. She is trying to adjust to her surroundings. Still a bit groggy.

 

“Hey, sleeping beauty. How you feeling?” Travis greets her.

 

“Fine, I think. Have you heard anything about Maddie?” he shakes his head.

 

“Chief Ripley said he would check on you later.” as if on cue the man in questions knocks on the door.

 

“I’m gonna go and grab some coffee. Chief, do you want some?” Ripley shakes his head.

 

“Hey, what about me?” the men chuckle.

 

“I don’t think so, young lady.” he teases her before leaving the room taking one last look at the two and smiling to himself. 

 

“Is Maddie okay?”

 

“She is sleeping for now. We won’t know anything for the next two to six weeks but I’m optimistic.” he smiles at her as he takes the seat that Travis had been sitting in and grabs her hand.

 

“What you did today… what you did for my family… I’m so grateful.” he says as his eyes are starting to water and the kisses her hand and just holds it in both of his.

 

“I would do it again in a heartbeat. I love that little girl. It’s kinda hard not to.” 

 

“One could say the same about you.” he admits.

 

“Are you calling me a little girl?” she teases and he can’t help but snicker.

 

“You know what I mean.” he says more seriously and she nods.

 

“I do and we do need to talk about this.” she motions between them. “But… can we wait until Maddie is out of the woods and back home and everything is normal again? I promise I’m not going anywhere.” she assures him and he kisses her hand again.

 

“If you want to wait then we are going to wait. I won’t pressure you into anything.”  she mouths a thank you and smiles at him before closing her eyes again.

 

“Rest. I will be back later.” he kisses her hand one last time and heads towards the door as Travis comes back inside with coffee and something to eat.

 

“I’ll stay with her. Don’t worry.” Ripley nods and leaves as Travis sits back down and enjoys his coffee and meal while keeping an eye on his friend.

 

The nurses check in every now and then to make sure she is fine. As Travis feels his eyelids getting heavier, he grabs a second chair and makes himself comfortable, as comfortable as can be. He falls asleep next to Vic still holding her hand.


	6. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic finally forgives herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is not flashover but it is hurt and comfort, so I hope you enjoy it.

_Where am I? Vic wonders as she looks around. She has no idea where she is or how she got there. She is wearing her hospital gown and it’s daylight. It feels warm and even though she has no idea where she is, she doesn’t feel scared. In fact, she feels warm and secure._

_She looks around again and spots a young woman sitting on a swing. She starts walking towards her._

_“Hi, can you tell me where I am? I’m kinda lost.” Vic asks and the woman finally looks at her and Vic can’t help but feel like she knows her even though she is sure that she has never seen her before._

_“Do I know you?” she asks curiously._

_“Don’t you remember me?” the woman responds and Vic shakes her head._

_“It’s me silly. Calleigh! Don’t you recognize your own sister?” Vic’s eyes go wide._

_“What kinda drugs did DeLukes give me. Am I hallucinating? What is going on?” she asks out loud and Calleigh chuckles._

_“I’m not a hallucination. You are dreaming.” she reaches out and takes Vic’s hand and Vic’s breath hitches. It feels so real. She looks into Calleigh’s eyes and she sees is then. It really is her sister. She is grown up and right there in front of her. Her hand is so warm and Vic can’t help but cry. Her sister gets up from the swing and hugs Vic, holds her close to give her comfort and starts singing._

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

 

_Vic smiles into her sisters shoulder._

_“I used to sing this to you when you were little. It always made you smile.” Vic pulls away to look at her._

_“You are so beautiful and I’m so sorry that you never got to grow up. I’m so, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?” she pleads and her sisters pulls her into another hug._

_“There is nothing to forgive. It was not your fault.” she pulls away again and holds Vic’s hands in hers. “You were an amazing sister and you tried to help but it was my time to go.”_

_“You were only seven years old.” Vic protests._

_“I had another purpose. I’m sorry for leaving you and mom and dad. I’ve been watching over the three of you especially you with that dangerous job of yours.”_

_“I miss you so much and I hate that I didn’t get more time with my little sister. There were so many things that I wanted to teach you.”_

_“I know but you can teach them to Maddie and maybe one day when you have your own kids you can show them all the things that you wanted to show me. I mean, the Chief and you would make pretty cute babies and don’t even try to deny it. You know I’m right.” she winks at her “And I wouldn’t be mad if you name one after me.”_

_Vic laughs through her tears and takes Calleigh’s face into her hands and kisses her forehead before releasing her again._

_“What you did for Maddie was amazing. You saved her life and I’m so proud of you. I love you, Vicky.”_

_“I love you too, Calleigh.”_

 

“Vic! Vic, wake up?” she hears Andy and Maya’s voices. She slowly opens her eyes and sees her friends worried faces.

“Are you okay? You are crying.” Andy says.

“Who is Calleigh?” Maya asks. She must have been talking in her sleep.

They are sitting on each side of her bed and holding her hand and it gives Vic so much comfort to have them there.

“My sister.” she smiles fondly thinking of her dream.

“I didn’t know you have a sister.” Andy admits.

“I had a sister. She died when she was seven. I was twelve. She has leukemia. I wanted to donate my bone marrow but I wasn’t a match and then she died.” she is crying again and so are Andy and Maya as they stand up and both hug her. She needs this. She is grateful for this. Her family from 19.

They let go of her and sit back down, holding her hand again.

“Can you guys do me a favor?”

“Anything.” They both say at the same time.

“I would like to see Maddie. Can you bring me to her?” they smile at her and nod.

Andy grabs the wheelchair and Maya helps her out of the bed. They both help her into the chair and roll her to Maddie’s room where they find Sara sitting with her daughter.

 

Vic knocks on the door and Sara turns around and gives her the biggest smile before standing up and walking over to hug her.

“Thank you so much, Victoria. You didn’t just save my baby. You saved me!” she says as she kisses her head like mothers do.

“How is she?” Vic asks.

“She is fine. We won’t know for a while but I’m optimistic.” Vic chuckles.

“Lucas said the exact same thing.”

“Lucas?” Sara, Maya and Andy all say at the same time, smirking.

“I mean Chief Ripley, of course.” she blushes.

“Of course.” they all say.

“Sara, do you mind giving me a few minutes alone with Maddie?”

“Not at all. I’m in need of coffee.”

“Come on. We know where they hide the good stuff.” Andy says as they leave the room.

 

Vic looks at Maddie as she strokes her head. Maddie opens her eyes and looks at her and gives her a weak smile.

“How are you feeling, little one?”

“I’m tired but okay.” Maddie turns so she can look at Vic. “Aunty Vic?”

“Yes, baby?” she is still stroking her head.

“Can you lie with me just for a little while and sing to me?” she asks.

“Of course, baby.” Maddie makes room for Vic and she settles down beside her. The little girls arms immediately go around Vic's waist and Vic pulls Maddie against her, kissing her forehead.

“What do you want me to sing?”

“You choose.” she mumbles into her shoulder.

“I used to sing this song to my little sister. She was sick like you.” she tells her.

“Did you save her like you saved me?” Maddie wonders.

“No, baby. Sadly, I wasn’t a match for her.” Vic explains.

“Were you sad when she died?”

“Yeah, I was very sad. I also felt really guilty.” she confesses not sure if Maddie even understands.

“But why? You said you weren’t a match. So it wasn’t your fault.” Vic should have known that Maddie would get it. She is just too smart.

“I understand that now. I didn’t before but I do now. You know, you kinda remind me of her”

“I do? What was she like?” Maddie asks curiously.

“She was smart and so pretty. She was also really funny, sarcastic and way too smart for her own good. Just like you, little lady.” Maddie giggles as Vic tickles her side.

“I’m sure I would have loved her just like I love you, Aunty Vicky.” she tells her as she gives her a kiss on the cheek before snuggling into her side again.

“Sing me the song, please.” she requests and Vic snickers but obeys.

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

 

Vic sings as she strokes Maddie’s hair and the girl falls asleep in her arms. Vic looks down at her and smiles before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep herself.

\-----------------------

Outside the room, Lucas is watching the scene in front of him and he falls even more in love with Victoria, thinks of what their future might hold for them.

“Uhm, Chief?” his thoughts are interrupted by Bishop and Herrera.

“Bishop. Herrera. I was just...” he is nervous and doesn't know what to say.

“We know. It’s okay, Chief. We get it. She is very lovable. It’s impossible not to.” Bishop says and Lucas nods.

“Though as her friends, it’s our duty to inform you...” Herrera starts but Lucas stops her.

“That you don’t care that I am the Chief and that you will hurt me if I hurt her. I know. I had the very same conversation with Travis yesterday.” he tells them and they chuckle.

“What can we say? We are family and we protect each other from anything and anyone even if it's the Chief himself.” Bishop says and winks at him.

“I know and I’m glad that she has so many people that care for her. I’m one of them.” he tells them and they nod at him and smile.

“Our shift is about to start. Tell Vic that we will pick her up and bring her home tomorrow.” Lucas nods and watches them leave.

He turns back to watch Victoria and Maddie when his sister joins him.

“Sara, why don’t you go home to the boys. I’m sure they miss their mom and you really need to rest.”

“Is that your subtle way of telling me that I look like shit?” she teases and he chuckles before pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

“Go home and I will take care of my girls here.” he tells her.

Sara pulls away, looking at him, eyebrow raised “Your girls?”

“There is no sense in denying it. I mean it’s pretty obvious.” Sara lets out a laugh and shakes her head.

“It was about time, big brother. Maddie will be ecstatic. She already called dibs on being the flower girl.” Lucas chuckles at that.

“She is my only niece amongst seven nephews. That job was always hers. But we shouldn’t get ahead of ourselves. Victoria and I haven’t even kissed yet. And now go. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” she gives him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and leaves.

Lucas walks into his niece’s room and sits down beside the bed and just watches them sleep with a content smile.


	7. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie finally comes home and Lucas and Vic share a special moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thanks to everyone who read this and commented and left kudos. It means so much to me. I'm so happy you all enjoyed this story.
> 
> Also, a huge thanks to [CyrusBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusBreeze/gifts) for the theme week. I had a lot of fun participating.

It’s several weeks later, the transplant was a success and Maddie was getting better and ready to be released.

Sara invites Vic to the homecoming dinner and as Vic tries to excuse herself from it telling her that it should be family only, Sara makes her understand that she is part of the family now and will be for the rest of her life. Vic just can’t deny her and she thinks that Maddie would probably be disappointed if she didn’t show up.

So, Vic finds herself in front of her closet, looking for a nice outfit to wear to said dinner and she remembers Maddie telling her that her uncle Lucas loves the color green. Vic finds just the perfect dress. It’s a leafy lace cocktail dress that conceals and reveals with caged ladder trim, a strappy open back and a sheer illusion hem that showcases intricate detailing. It’s wholesome enough for a family dinner but at the same time sexy enough to charm a certain tall, blonde and blue-eyed Chief. She decides to wear her favorite strappy heels, her hair is down and on full display just the way Maddie loves it and she is wearing minimal makeup with just a little bit of mascara and some lip balm.

 

When she arrives at Sara’s place, she knocks and Lucas opens the door and for a second she wonders if she has to give him CPR because he looks like he is about to faint or have a heart attack just looking at her and it makes her blush and feel desired.

“Uncle Lucas, will you stop staring at Aunty Vicky and let her in already, so I can hug her?!” Maddie says in a over dramatic tone as she pushes past Lucas and runs into Vic’s arms almost knocking her off her socks or strappy heels in Vic’s case and Vic is hugging her back immediately.

“You came!” Maddie proclaims with excitement in her voice.

“Of course I did! There is nowhere I would rather be.” Vic says as Maddie drags her into the house while Lucas chuckles behind her.

Lucas tries to steal her away several times but Maddie is attached at Vic’s hip and doesn’t want to let her go which is quite surprising to both adults. During dinner she is sitting between her uncle and Vic and when they ask her about it she simply answers “Uncle Lucas, you took forever to seal the deal with Aunty Vicky, so now she is all mine.” everyone at the table laughs while Maddie hugs Vic keeping her away from Lucas.

Halfway through dinner, Maddie gets up and runs into the living room and comes back a second later holding a paper in her hands.

“Aunty Vicky, may I have your attention?” Vic turns around and looks at her curiously.

“This is for you.” she hands her the paper and it’s a drawing.

“So, this is you and uncle Lucas getting married.” and she is back. The little mischievous matchmaker that Vic knows and loves. “And this is me as your flower girl because I called dibs on being a flower girl.”

Vic looks over at Lucas and mouths “Isn’t she your only niece?” and he just nods amused.

“Pay attention, Aunty Vicky!” Vic focuses on the drawing and sees other family members in it and her team and there is one more person in it. A little black girl with wings. She looks like she is floating.

“And this is your little sister. She is an angel and watching over you. Just like in the dream you told me about.” Vic is crying by now and Lucas is rubbing her back to give her comfort.

“Sweetheart, this is the perfect gift. I love it so much!” Maddie’s eyes light up.

“So does this mean you are going to marry uncle Lucas?” Vic chuckles as she looks at Lucas.

“Did your 8 year old niece just propose to me on your behalf?” she asks him but before he can answer.

“I can go get grandma’s ring. I know where mom is hiding it. It’s really pretty. You wanna see it, Aunty Vicky?” she talks a mile a minute and it’s the most adorable thing Vic has ever seen. Sara is shaking her head at her daughter and looks apologetic at Vic. Lucas looks quite content and calm even though his niece just basically married them off and Vic just wants to stay in this moment forever.

“Maybe later, baby. How about we first finish the yummy food your mother made for us? Is that okay?” Maddie nods and sits back down. This time she doesn’t sit in between them but makes Vic scoot closer to Lucas. He holds her hand throughout the rest of dinner which Maddie notices and she gives him a thumbs up which makes Vic chuckle.

 

When they finish, Vic volunteers herself and Lucas to take care of the dishes, wanting to spend some time alone with him.

As he rinses and she dries off, he steals glances at her and it makes Vic blush.

“I hope Maddie didn’t scare you off with all the wedding talk back there.” he apologizes. Vic just shakes her head.

“You look beautiful by the way. You’re wearing my favorite color.” she blushes again or still she doesn’t know.

“Thank you and I know. A little birdy may have told me that.” she winks at him.

“Is it too forward to tell you that I missed you in the last few weeks. I know that we spoke on the phone almost every night but I didn’t get to see you ever since you left the hospital and I just -- I just really missed you.” he says as he dries off his hands.

“I missed you too.” she simply replies and his smile is bright and makes her melt. He cups her face and softy strokes her cheek as he leans in and she does as well and it’s about to happen.

“Uncle Lucas, Aunty Vicky, can you read me a story before I have to go to bed?” they hear Maddie scream from the living room and it makes them pull apart.

“That’s the second time she has interrupted us almost kissing.” Lucas says as he lets out a frustrated sigh and Vic can’t help but snicker.

“Well you know the saying: Third time's the charm.” she says as she kisses his nose and takes his hand in hers and drags him into the living room.

 

Lucas carries Maddie upstairs with Vic tagging along behind them. They tuck her into bed and read her a story until she is finally asleep.

Everyone else has also turned in for the night, so it’s just Vic and Lucas left. He tells her to make herself comfortable on the couch while he grabs them something to drink.

She toes of her heels and sits down, pulling the blanket over her legs and feet and waits for him. A moment later, he comes back with two mugs in his hands.

“It’s Sara’s famous apple cider.” he says as he hands her one mug. “Careful! It’s hot and I spiked it.”

“Are you trying to get me drunk, sir?” she teases him as he makes himself comfortable behind her. She sits in between his legs, her back against his chest, his arms around her waist as he pulls her even closer.

“Nah, I like my girlfriend sober even though I’m sure she would be the most adorable drunk.” her breath hitches. He just called her his girlfriend and Vic feels her heart beat faster. She turn in his arms so she can look at him.

“Is that what I am? Your girlfriend?” she wonders.

“Only if you want to be. I don’t want to rush you or anything.” he says in earnest and it makes her chuckle.

“I think we are a long overdue according to Maddie and my team.” he chuckles as well.

“But yeah, I want to be with you. I want to be your girlfriend, to answer your questions.” she beams at him.

He shift and starts getting up from the couch and she looks at him confused.

“Wanna dance with me?” he holds out his hand for her.

“You want to dance with me while “A Whole New World” is playing?” she asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Maddie is obsessed with Disney music, so that’s all you will find in this house. I mean, if you want I can put on bare necessities instead. If you prefer that.” he jokes as she gets up from the couch and punches him playfully in the shoulder before putting her arms around his neck. He places his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him as they sway to the music.

“What was that about third time’s a charm?” he winks at her as she rolls her eyes.

“Kiss me you fool.” she barely finishes the sentence before his lips are on hers, kissing her softly. As she moans into the kiss he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. It makes Vic lightheaded and so unbelievably happy.

He pulls away slightly looking into her eyes before whispering “I love you.” and Vic can feel her eyes water.

“I love you, too.” she replies before pulling him into another kiss.

\----------------

“Baby, you should be in bed.” Sara finds her daughter sitting on the stairs.

“Psst, mom. Look, uncle Lucas is finally kissing Aunty Vicky.” Maddie points at them.

Sara looks up to see her big brother dancing and kissing his girlfriend in her living room and she smiles. It was about time that her brother found happiness and love and Victoria Hughes was just the right one for him.

“Okay, Maddie! It’s time to go back to bed and leave your uncle and Victoria alone. Come on!” Sara wraps her arms around her baby girl and carries her into her own bedroom, wanting to have her daughter close to her now that she is back home. As she sings Maddie to sleep she thanks her lucky stars for Victoria Hughes. She truly was an angel as Maddie had told her many weeks ago when she first met her.


End file.
